The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in IC materials and design have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of IC evolution, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometry size (i.e., the smallest component (or line) that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs. Such scaling down has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing ICs and, for these advances to be realized, similar developments in IC processing and manufacturing are needed.
For example, the issue of pattern corner rounding has become more prominent in smaller process nodes. Pattern corner rounding refers to the phenomenon that right angles in a design pattern become rounded during photolithography (e.g., photoresist pattern) and etching processes (e.g., hard mask patterns). This issue directly affects the process window and critical dimension (CD) variation control during semiconductor manufacturing. Hence, methods for reducing pattern corner rounding are highly desirable.